berbahagialah tidur dan kematian
by virgo christiny
Summary: berbahagiah tidur berbahagialah kematian sang bintang mengawasi tidur dan mimpi dang sang putri kegelapan mengawasi sang kematian hidup bahagialah kedua kesatria serta keponakan kegelapan semoga sang agung mengawasi kalian


Berbahagialah…..

Disclaimer masami kurumada

A/n: maaf ya kalau salah-salah komputerku rusak jadi tidak bias pakai capslock *nangis*

Berbahagialah..

"**pathisea maafkan aku…"**

"**tapi hypnos bagaima dengan ketiga anak kita!" teriak pathisea penuh dengan amarah**

"**pathisea jagalah Morpheus,icelos dan phantasos"**

"**kau busuk hypnos apa kau tega membiarkan anak-anak kita tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah!" kali ini pathisea tidak dapta membendung kekesalannya**

"**hades membutuhkanku…."**

"**persetan dengan hades! Akan kubawa anak-anak kita kedunia atas!" sejak saat itu pathisea membawa ketiga anaknya meninggalkan underworld meninggalkan hypnos sendirian**

Berbahagialah anak-anakku…

" ummmm jadi begitu…" ucap shaka yg masih tenang, sedangkan teman-temannya sudah berurai air mata mendenggar cerita dari sang maut yg agung thanatos….

" aku mau kalian membantuku mencari pathisea.." pinta sang maut,ya dia lebih lembut tidak seperti ker saudarinya…

"akan kuusahakan….." ucap shaka yg mulai mencari cosmo dari pathisea….

"bagaimana shaka?" Tanya camus yg meninggalkan milo masih menanggis

" ummm….. sulit aku butuh bantuan…" ucap shaka

"aku mohon…" kali ini suara oneiroi seperti memohon…

"jangan tidak sabaran, saya sedang berusaha" ujar shaka yg mulai mengontrol emosinya

" cepat atau kubuat kau bermimpi buruk…" ancam oneroi

"aku menemukan mereka…" ujar shaka yg menatap oneroi dengan sepasang iris birunya

Yg ditatap hanya bias bersembunyi dibalik sang kakak, alhasil mengundang gelak tawa para gold saint

-pope hall-

"tampaknya mereka sedang bersenang-senang'' ucap hypnos yg sedang meminum teh karena ajakan Athena

'' hahaha biarkan saja..''ucap shion

Shaaina dan marin datang menyuguhkan kue yg amat menggiurkan,

''aku tidak suka manis-manis'' ucap hypnos, "tapi ini enak'' timpal shion

''aku lebih menikmati tehku…" ucap hypnos kalem sambil menyeruput tehnya

-aquarius temple-

"dimana ?" Tanya camus yg mengabaikan oneroi sedang dikejar milo dan aiolia…

" disebuah gua tidak jauh disini" ucap shaka disertai sweatdrope melihat sang mimpi disiksa goldsaint

"jadi…''ucap thanatos sambil berdiri ''tunggu apa lagi'' dan melesatlah camus,shaka dan thanatos meninggalkan oneroi yg disiksa para goldaint karena menyulut emosi mereka

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yg membuka suara, keheningan terjadi ditambah hawa dingin camus dan hawa neraka milik shaka dilengkapi hawa kematian milik thanatos

Hanya terdenggar suara kodok,jangkri dan burung hingga akhienya shaka memecahkan keheningan

'' dengar pathisea sudah kembali bersama saudarinya" ucap shaka dan disambut anggukan thanatos

''dann'' baru saja ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya shaka harus terjerembab dalam jebakan

''aaaaa-" teriak shaka saat jatuh dalam sebuah lubang

'jebakan' batin thanatos

"mati kau! Icelus kau tidak berubah!" bentak shaka didalam lubang entah pada siapa

"ampun shaka-sama…" kali ini suara familiar terdenggar ditelingga camus

" kenapa belum kau kerjakan apa yg kusuruh, kalau ketahuan mencuri lagi kau akan kucabuti indramu"

"jangannn''

'ten bu…"

"tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriakan pemuda itu membuat camus bertanya-tanya 'apa yg dilakukan icelus lagi kali ini' batin camus

''adawwwwww~!" ringgis pemuda yg dilempar shaka keatas

Thanatos yg terkejut melihat replica hypnos dihadapannya, ya hanya saja rambut pirang keperakan itu pasti karena ada gennya juga, mata merah itu milik ker pastinya

''siapa pemuda ini?" Tanya thanatos yg baru sadar dari keterkejutannya, tapi shaka tidak menjawab

"gyaaaaaa shaka-sama apa yg kau lakukan disini, saya belum bersih-bersih!" teriak seorang pemuda lagi…

''morpheuss kenapa kalian seperti kelinci tinggal didalam tanah!" bentak shaka yg disambut sweatdrope dari thanatos

''ittaiii…'' ringgis Morpheus saat terlempar sama seperti adik sulungnya

" hwaaa shaka-sama saya terbang sendiri tidak usah dilemnpar'' sekarang muncul seorang pemuda cantik yg berhasil melarikan diri dari amukan shaka

"kematian agung itu ketiga keponakanmu!" teriak shaka dari dalam lubang, setelah mengatakan itu shaka lompat keluar, tampak dari wajahnya yg memerah menahan emosi

Dilihat cirri fisik merpheus yg mewarisi rambut keperakan milik thanatos dan sedikit warna gandum membuatnya menjadi pirang pucat, wajah tegas milik hypnos dan bibir milik pasithea

Phanatos, memiliki rambut pirang dan seiris mata emas milik sang ayah serta wajah sang ibu…

''shaka-sama kita mau kemana?" Tanya icelus

''ketempat ayah kalian'' ucap shaka dengan menggeret mereka karena memberontak ' gyahhh ibu selamatkan aku dari shakaaa' batin ketigta anak itu kompak

-pope hall-

''kaakkaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak oneroi ygt sudah babak belur dibuat goldsaint

" astaga kenapa kamu babak belur begini?  
'' tanya hypnos pura-pura kaget karean itulah sarapan adikknya

'' mereka jahat hweeee' tanggis oneroi yg disambut jitakan thanatos

'' wahh thanatos sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya shion yg kaget, takut euy nyawanya dicabut

'gyaaaa lepaskan aku lepaskan!" teriak ketiga anak digengaman shaka

" diam atau kusuruh paman kalian mencabut nyawa kalian …" desis shaka

' aku tidak takut karena ayahku akan melindungiku!" teriak mereka dengan kompak

" burrrr….'' Hypnos menyembbur semua isi the dimulutnya sementara saori senyum senyum sendiri kearah tembok ' gila ya ini dewi' batin ketiga bocah edan tadi

''siapa mereka?"Tanya hypnos pucat pasi melihat replica dirinya didepannya

"anakmu" jawab shaka dengan ketus

"shaka-sama sedang pms ya?" Tanya phantasos dengan polos tak menyadari bahwa shaka bias menjadi kematian bagi dirinya

"berbahagialah'' bisik shaka kepada ketiga anak tersebut

"berbahagialah tidur bersama mimpimu karena sang kematian in gin sang tidur bahagia walau bintang meninggalkan mereka'' ucap shaka kepada hypnos

''anakku?" Tanya hypnos kepada camus yg dijawab dengan angukan kepala

''berbahagialah tidur wahai keponakan sang kegelapan'' ucap hades yg muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya

'' berbahagialan tidur wahai sepupu keadilan'' ucap saori

Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun hypnos dan thanatos

'' dan kematian yg agung berbahagialah bersama putri kegelapan'' ucapan hades sukses membuat thanatos berblushing ria

'' semoga sang malam tersenyum kepada kalian'' ucap Poseidon yg entah muncul dari mana

'' dan diberkati sang petir,air dan kegelapan'' ucap camus dan shaka berbarengan

'' anakku'' ucap hypnos memeluk ketiga buah hatinya

''ayahhhh' isakan tanggis terdenggar dari bibir ketiga anak tersebut

Tanpa diperintah sang dewi shaka membuat halusinasi dimana pathisea bersama mereka,mengawasi mereka dari langgit bersama Persephone

Tapi itu hanya halusinasi, halusinasi itu menjadi kenyataan dengan muncullnya kedau dewi cantik teersebut

Lengkaplah sudah kenahagian terbesar para dewa-dewi Olympus tersebut

Sang virgo tersenyum,senyum yg tlus sekali, para dewa-dewi serta paar goldsaint yg melihatnya merasa tenang bagaikan sang Buddha tersenyum kearah mereka…

Berbahagialah tidur…

Didampingi sang kematian…

Dipasangkan dengan bintang…

Isayangi mimpi

Berbahagialah..

Wahai keponakan kegelapan…

Diberkati sang agung…..

Owari..

*jingkrak jingkrakkk*

Virgo christiny sign out


End file.
